Memory of the Beholder
by Somewhat-Literate.1
Summary: The war is over and the Golden Trio are heroes in the eyes of the Wizarding public who want to know all about them. As they prepare for their interview however conflict arises as not everyone remembers past events in the same way.


Disclaimer; All Characters, Locations and terms are the property of their respective owners.

A/N; No offence is intended to anyone through writing of this story. Any views expressed by the characters do **not **necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked into the Burrow's living room in which the entire extended Weasley family was gathered. Her attention was monopolised by the sheets of parchment grasped in her right hand.

"We need to go through the list of questions for the interview tomorrow, get all the facts straight." she called out to Ron and Harry.

"We'll be fine we just have to say what happened." Harry replied.

"Yeah Hermione, stop worrying so much" Ron waved of her concerns.

"But some of these events happened along time ago, we need to make sure we all remember them the same way or we'll come across as idiots." Hermione glared at the boys. The other occupants of the room were all watching to see how this would go down.

Ron opened his mouth, Harry sensing incoming danger quickly cut him off. "Ok then, lets try one question just to make sure and if we all answer the same we'll know we're ok."

His two friend grumbled, obviously not happy with the compromise, but agreed.

"Fine" Hermione huffed "first questions how did you first meet and become friends?"

Ron snorted "That's easy….

* * *

_Ronald Weasley searched along the train for a compartment, unfortunately most had already filled up while Ron had stopped to help a small four year old girl find her very worried parents. He finally gave up on trying to find a free one and knocked on the door of one with a single occupant. The compartment door opened to reveal a small dark haired boy cowering in the corner. Ron's first thought was that someone's younger sibling had managed to sneak on the train as the boy looked too young to be joining Hogwarts this year. Ron immediately entered the compartment intent on returning the boy safely to his parent._

"_Hi there" Ron said in his most delicate voice "I'm Ronald Weasley, what's your name?"_

_The boy looked at Ron through terrified green eyes. His glasses sat lopsided on his face making him look even more pathetic. "I I .. I'm H..arr ...yy. Po..ttt. er." The boy stuttered at him. Ron gasped as he immediately recognized the name. This skinny little weirdo was the saviour of the wizarding world! It was at that moment that Ronald Weasley vowed to himself that he would help this boy become the hero he should be. _

* * *

Harry glared at Ron enraged "That is not how it happened!"

Ron huffed "that's how I remember it."

Harry snarled "I wasn't cowering and I didn't stutter."

"You weren't late because you were saving a little girl, you were late because you were scared to get on the train" Ginny accused.

Ron cheeks burned as the room laughed "That is how it happened!"

Harry groaned "No its not, when you came in….

* * *

_Harry Potter sat comfortably in the carriage he had managed to secure for himself. He had raced numerous students to the compartment and only through pure determination and unmatched speed had he emerged victorious. He was in the middle of adjusting his perfectly aligned glasses when the door burst open. A sweaty red head stomped in and shut the door quickly before leaping into the seat across from Harry. _

"_Er hi?" Harry looked curiously at the creature that had just invaded his compartment. _

"_Hi" the red haired boy grinned, quite disturbingly, at Harry who wondered if there was security on this train. "I'm Ronald Weasley, I'm going to share this carriage with you because all the other ones I found were full and I cant be bothered to keep looking."_

"_Er-"_

"_What's your name then?" _

_Harry hesitated not sure if he should give this randomer his name. Then decided it would be rude not to and Harry Potter was a very polite young man. _

_"Harry Potter."_

_Ronald gasped and leapt forward pulling up Harry's fringe forcefully "Whoa, you really do have the scar!"_

_Harry was completely disturbed by the other young man but was also unable to turn his back on someone so obviously in need and so decided that he would take it upon himself to teach Ronald how to socialize properly. _

* * *

"What!" Ron thundered "And you think mine was far-fetched."

"I don't know" Ginny mused "I could see that happening."

Harry nodded sagely.

Ron glared at him "That never happened and you know it!"

"What and yours did?"

"That's how I remembered it!"

"Oh that's a load of bull-"

Hermione smirked to herself as the boys fought. She knew practicing the questions would be necessary.

"Enough!" She interrupted them "we'll come back to that one later, lets just try to sort out the ones we do agree on first."

The boys glared at each other. "Fine"

"Alright" Hermione cleared her throat "question two, what happened when you battled a troll?"

The three looked at each other before they all tried to start speaking at the same time.

The others in the room found comfy places to sit and prepared to watch the entertainment.


End file.
